Chacun ses manies
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Chacun a ses petite manies pour conjurer le sort. Tout est une question de superstition... Kagami et Kuroko n'échappent pas à la règle. Humour. No couple.
**Titre** : Chacun ses manies.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : No Pairing.

 **Disclamer** : Kuroko's basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Résumé :** Chacun a ses petite manies pour conjurer le sort. Tout est une question de superstition... Kagami et Kuroko n'échappent pas à la règle.

 **Note de l'auteure** : OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Superstition.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

PS : les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur un forum dont le lien est sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Chacun ses manies.**

\- Vainqueur : Seirin ! Saluez-vous !

La voix de l'arbitre retentit dans la salle, vite suivi d'un "Merci pour ce match" unanime et sonore. Les deux équipes se saluèrent, puis rejoignirent les vestiaires, épuisées. Hyuga félicita ses coéquipiers et Riko leur rappela que le prochain match ne serait pas de tout repos. Mais Teppei répliqua :

\- Ne joue pas les rabat-joie Riko. Le prochain match est dans une semaine, on peut bien profiter un peu !

Souriant discrètement, Kuroko ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, ses protège-poignets en éponge, son tee-shirt et son short et, en boxer, se dirigea vers la douche. Il était, comme toujours le dernier, et seul restait Kagami. Son coéquipier n'aimait pas les douches communes aussi n'y allait-il que lorsque tous en étaient sorti. Mais étrangement la présence de Kuroko ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

\- Tu vas finir par fondre tu sais, lança Kuroko en voyant la vapeur d'eau qui embrumait l'espace clos.

Kagami sursauta violemment, manquant glisser et se rattrapant comme il pu aux murs tout aussi glissants que le sol.

\- Bordel Kuroko ! Ça va pas de surgir comme ça sans prévenir !

Kuroko sourit doucement amusé par l'attitude de celui qui était devenu son ami, son meilleur ami. Il actionna la douche et se glissa dessous en soupirant de bien-être.

\- Kuroko... Tu as gardé ton boxer, fit remarquer Kagami.

L'interpellé ne pu que constater qu'effectivement, il avait oublié d'enlever son boxer avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau.

Kagami ricana et lui promit qu'il lui en prêterai un de rechange, même s'il ne garantissait pas qu'il ne soit pas légèrement trop grand, avant de quitter l'espace douche pour rejoindre les vestiaires proprement dit, sa serviette pudiquement nouée autour des hanches. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'endroit vide, lui et Kuroko étant toujours les derniers à prendre leurs douches, et donc à sortir de la pièce.

Se séchant rapidement, Kagami se rhabilla et rangea ses affaires. Il sortit de son sac le dernier boxer propre qui lui restait (il en prenait toujours trois propres ne supportant pas de remettre le boxer qu'il avait avant le match après ledit match) et le posa sur le tas d'affaires de son coéquipier. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et se pencha plus attentivement sur les vêtements épars de Kuroko, se mettant même à carrément fouiller dedans.

Il ouvrait le sac de son ami quand celui-ci sorti de la douche et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu fouilles mes affaires ?

Rougissant Kagami se redressa d'un bond et s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne fouillais pas vraiment en fait... C'est juste que j'ai remarqué un truc et je voulais voir si c'était normal ou pas... et.. euh..

\- Je comprend pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire, soupira Kuroko en se rapprochant. Et je ne t'accusais de rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu regardais dans mon sac.

Kagami se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas savoir s'exprimer correctement quand il était surpris par l'électron libre de Seirin, et se passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux rouges et ébouriffés.

\- Je t'ai posé un boxer propre, et sec, en remplacement du tien, et en faisant ça, j'ai remarqué que tes bracelets éponges avaient disparu. Je me demandais juste si tu les avais mis dans ton sac, mais c'est bizarre parce que d'habitude tu les ranges en dernier. Toujours... Et comme je sais que tu tiens à ces bracelets, je vérifiais qu'on te les avait pas piqué, même si je comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un de l'équipe aurait fait ça...

Relevant les yeux il s'interrompit dans son laïus en croisant le regard fixe, intense et étrangement gênant que posait son ami sur lui.

\- C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui les a pris par erreur. Je demanderai tout à l'heure quand on aura rejoint les autres, commença Kuroko. Mais... Tu as remarqué ça ?

Kagami fit une moue dubitative avant d'hocher la tête en affirmant :

\- Ouais c'est sûrement ça... On leur demandera...

Puis il se releva d'un bond et réunit ses affaires prêt à quitter la pièce, il avait la main sur la poignet quand Kuroko le retint, posant une main sur son bras et le fixant sérieusement :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

Avec un soupir, Kagami avoua :

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'avant un match c'est la dernière chose que tu enfiles, juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Quand tu es stressé tu joues avec, et quand tu doutes tu les regardes fixement comme s'ils détenaient des réponses. Mais tu sais on a tous nos petites manies...

\- Je sais, confirma Kuroko. C'est un peu comme une superstition. Un rituel sensé nous porter chance. Comme toi avec ton boxer fétiche...

Kagami rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et protesta :

\- Je n'ai pas...

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le discret sourire de son ami. Bon, ok, il avait un boxer fétiche pour les match... mais comme il l'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant : chacun ses petites manies non ?

\- En parlant de boxer, intervint Kuroko, merci de me prêter le tien... mais effectivement il est un peu grand.

Le rire de Kagami retentit dans le vestiaire, faisant faire la moue à Kuroko. Le sous-vêtement était effectivement trop grand, tombant mollement sur les hanches et les fesses de celui qui le portait.

\- C'est parce que tu as un postérieur plus développé que le mien, argua Kuroko.

\- C'est surtout parce que tu es un nain dans ton genre, se moqua Kagami.

Kuroko protesta que ce n'était pas lui qui était petit, mais Kagami qui était trop grand, et le duo se disputa ainsi jusqu'à rejoindre, habillés de la tête aux pieds et leurs affaires soigneusement rangées dans leurs sacs, le reste de l'équipe. Teppei tendit ses bracelets éponges à Kuroko, s'excusant platement de les avoir emporté par mégarde, et se faisant sévèrement réprimander par Kagami pour avoir pris ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Riko sourit en voyant les différents membres de l'équipe de basket de Seirin interagir entre eux. Ils se disputaient souvent, se chamaillaient quotidiennement, mais ils étaient soudés, solidaires et surtout parfaitement complémentaires sur le terrain. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils réussiraient à devenir les numéro un du Japon cette saison. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller faire brûler un peu d'encens à l'autel, comme avant chaque match.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Je vous l'accorde ça n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, ni de très original. Mais bon, c'est pas si mal que ça si ?

Lili


End file.
